


King of innuendos

by anythingandyetnothing



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lucifer is a sweetheart, Oops, and tries to do something about it, chloe is frustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingandyetnothing/pseuds/anythingandyetnothing
Summary: Established Deckerstar. Chloe is getting frustrated and tries to do something about it.





	King of innuendos

Chloe smiled as she twirled her spoon in the remainder of ice cream. 

“Now the best part.” Scooping the warmed liquid from the bottom of her bowl, she closed her eyes and moaned as the chocolate cream hit her taste buds. 

No, her exaggeration had absolutely nothing to do with the Devil sitting right next to her. Or maybe it did. Being with Lucifer these past few months had been better than she could’ve ever imagined on practically every aspect of their relationship. Except surprisingly for the one she’d never even thought to worry about. Because if Lucifer had always been a gentleman, lately she could even call him chaste. 

He’d been driving her crazy. Literally. He’d always been a tactile person, placing a hand on her lower back when they walked together, grabbing her arm or hand whenever he felt something presented an obstacle to her walking. But ever since they’d gotten together, the touching had... escalated, although the furthest they’d gone was making out. Except he didn’t seem to notice it as much as she did. 

“That... suddenly seems more delicious than when you explained it,” Lucifer whispered, his eyes fixed on her lips, “perhaps I should give it a try.” 

Chloe’s breath hitched as Lucifer leaned forward, closing the everlasting gap between them... and reached for the other spoon lying on the table. Her entire body sagged with disappointment as she unfortunately noticed her boyfriend enjoy his ice cream as loudly as she had. 

“Delicious indeed. Would you like another taste, Detective ?” 

She smiled in victory and leaned his way with the firm intention to kiss him just as he turned away and opened the fridge. 

“Actually, my mouth is pretty cold,” she ventured. The things she would say for this man. 

That stopped him in his tracks. He quit rummaging and looked her way as a devilish - ha ! - smile spread on his angelic face. 

“Would you like me to warm it up for you ?” 

“Finally !” 

His smile dropped at her exclamative. “My apologies Detective, I didn’t realize I wasn’t taking proper care of you.” 

“You are,” she countered, grabbing his hands, but he interrupted her before she could say any more. 

“No I’m not ! Just a minute, I’ll make it better.” 

She watched him for a minute as he made himself at home in her kitchen before realization kicked in. 

“Are you making hot chocolate right now ?” she incredulously asked. 

“Well, yes. How else am I supposed to help you warm up ?” 

He was gazing at her with the most innocent look she’d ever seen on him. 

“I... sure. Yeah. Hot chocolate is awesome,” she muttered, glaring at the ground. 

Lucifer Morningstar, king of innuendos, was not getting it.

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't resist writing this. I will die if Lucifer turns out to be even more of a gentleman when they finally get together  
> Thanks for reading !


End file.
